The Fine Line between Love and Hate
by justdranz
Summary: There is a very fine line between love and hate. What happens if you accidently cross it? HPxDM


_A/N – Soooooo, my first ever Harry Potter fanfic! Harry and Draco have a big macho fight, then get caught. What happens when they find themselves all alone in the bathroom? Warning – Gay love…don't like? Don't read_

_Disclaimer – Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Sirius would still be alive, so would Dumbledore and Harry and Draco would be the gay lovers of the school XD._

**The Fine Line between Love and Hate**

"Oi! Potter!"

Harry turned in the corridor, and faced Draco Malfoy. The two had been enemies ever since they had come to Hogwarts, and even now they were in their last year, they still despised each other.

"What do you want, Draco?

Draco glared at Harry, hatred clear in his eyes.

"I hear you've been disrespecting my family, Potter. I don't like that"

Before Harry could even reply, Draco had launched himself at him, his leg coming into contact with Harry's stomach. Harry gasped as he fell onto the corridor floor. With lightening-quick reflexes he whipped his wand from his robes, only to have it kicked far away by Draco. It disappeared into the sudden crowd of students watching them, and Draco leered down at Harry.

"Oh no you don't Potter. This is a non-wizarding duel. This isn't a test of your stupid, second-hand 'dark' powers. This is a test of your strength"

Draco paused, and smiled menacingly.

"Not that you have any"

With a roar of frustration, Harry flipped himself up off the floor, and his closed fist connected with Draco's jaw. His head spun round, he began to bleed from his mouth and the crowd gasped in empathy.

"Good one Potter."

He said, whilst wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Beat this"

And with that, Draco spun on his heel, flicked his leg up and planted his foot in Harry's face. Harry felt a cracking noise and he was sure his nose had broken. Blood was flowing freely down his face and all over his robes. He was about to retaliate when a stern voice stopped him in his tracks.

"And just _what_ do you two think you're doing!"

Professor McGonagall had stormed through the suddenly dispersed crowd of onlookers. Her face bore a look of fury and her anger was clear.

"I would expect this kind of behaviour from first years, but not from _you_. You're supposed to be an example to the school, yet instead, you make a mockery of it! 100 points shall be deducted from each of your houses. Now get to the bathroom and clean yourselves up. You're a disgrace to the school!"

With that, the professor turned and stalked away. The group of people who were watching slowly moved away, giggling and whispering amongst themselves.

Soon only Harry and Draco were left in the empty hallway. Harry still had blood streaming from his nose, and Draco turned to him

"I guess we'd better go to the bathroom then"

The two boys set off down the corridor and went through into the bathroom. They both stood over the sinks, Draco cleaning the blood from his mouth, Harry trying to wash it off his robes. They stood in silence for several minutes, with only the sound of running water. Suddenly Harry stripped off his robe.

"Wha—What are you doing?"

Stammered Draco, a slow blush creeping up his alabaster cheeks.

"I'm taking my robe off so I can wash it properly. Is there a problem?"

Replied Harry, who was stood bare-chested, leaning over the sink to clean his robe.

"Uh..No, no there's not a problem"

Harry was confused. Why wasn't Draco yelling, or trying to fight with him again. They had just been gouging pieces out of each other and now, Draco was…wait…was that a _blush_ on Draco's face? Harry decided to question Draco.

"Draco? What was with all that just now in the corridor? I haven't said anything about your family. Why did you fight me?"

Draco stayed silent, then turned to Harry, but not with and answer,

"Here, your nose is still broken. _Episkey_"

Harry's nose went very hot, then very cold. He gingerly lifted a hand to his face, and felt his nose. It was mended.

"Hey, uh, thanks"

"No problem"

"Uh, Draco? Why the hell are you suddenly being so nice to me?"

Harry was bursting to know, as Draco's peculiar behaviour had thrown him completely. Sadly, Draco yet again avoided the question. Instead, he began dabbing at Harry's face, washing the blood from around his face. He came so close to Harry that he could feel Draco's breath on his neck.

"Draco what is wro-"

But Harry got no further, as suddenly he was pushed up against the bathroom wall, and Draco captured Harry's lips with his. Harry thought about what _should _be happening:

_I should be pushing him away. I should be wiping my mouth in disgust, that a Slytherin, and a boy at that is kissing me. I should be running away from here. I should hate this._

But I don't. Harry thought.

Instead, I'm leaning further into the kiss, running my hands through Draco's blonde hair.

Instead, I'm ripping his robes and pants off whilst discarding of my own.

Instead, I'm allowing him to ravage me right here, on this cold bathroom floor, where anyone could see us.

Instead, I'm allowing it to go this far

But it feels so _right._

Afterwards, they both lay naked on the bathroom floor, panting hard and gazing at each other.

"Harry I..We.."

"Shhh. It doesn't matter. It was just right"

"Harry. I think…I think I love you"

"Draco…I think I love you too"

After all, there is a very fine line between love and hate. It can be so easy to cross.

_A/N Wheeeeeee! I totally like, finished it! My first Harry Potter fanfic done and dusted. Please review!_


End file.
